Crimson Moon
by LianFex
Summary: They are mercenaries. Paid to kill, hands stained with unwashed blood, unable to escape the hell they were born in. But sometimes, sharing the pain could be better than suffering the agony alone. --SasuHina--
1. Bloodstained Hands

**Crimson Moon**

by LianFex

**0 1 B L O O D S T A I N E D H A N D S****  
**

**血の汚された手**

_Not recognizing the wound from the slight tremor  
We ask a potential present-day  
'Again', the proof of life, the meaning of life  
In order to tell you_

"...**Tobira** by **UVERworld**..."

**A/N: **They are mercenaries. Paid to kill, hands stained with unwashed blood, unable to escape the hell they were born in. But sometimes, sharing the pain could be better than suffering the agony alone. SasuHina

* * *

Heavy footsteps against the traditional wooden floor resonated in the unusually silent manor. Labored breathes came in second as a heavy built, short man in a hakama stumbled over an empty dark room. He let out a scream when he saw the walls painted with dark red substance and sobbed at the sight of the mutilated body of his wife and daughter.

A shadow watched, blending in her surroundings. Her empty, emotionless, eyes watched how he sobbed and cried, clutching the decapitated bloody head of her wife. Her right gloved hand held a sleek white dagger as her keen eyes sucked on the sight like a sponge. Satisfied enough, she stepped away from the shadows and let her presence be known.

The man stopped, although trembling, and turned to face her. His face contorted into fury, anguish and pain and for a moment, she could understand what he's feeling. At the back of her mind, she felt terribly disgusted at herself and what she had done, but a mission is a mission. Petty emotions would only get in the way so she schooled her features into a blank stare.

His anguish is so tangible that she could cut through it. And she wanted to kill him as soon as possible, not because of the mission but rather because she wanted his agony to end. She knew that if she is on his shoes, she would kill herself if she won't die soon after seeing the brutally murdered bodies of her family.

"Kill me now, you merciless demon!"

Merciless? She? Didn't he understand that she's killing him now due to mercy?

"May you burn at the pits of hell!"

Hell? She's been there already and still is. There's no escape and she didn't mind burning in another one…as long as she'll escape this one she's currently in.

She regarded him with empty eyes then raised her dagger. And to her contentment, the man didn't show any sign of fear, only bravery and anger.

"Gome." She muttered in a monotonous voice, her eyes softening a bit.

His face turned into confusion for a half second before it was stained with red. A silver arc glittered in the darkness and his body was cut into half. Like what their client wanted, she hung his parts just at the window for all the people to see in the morning. After a moment's thought, she took her victim's hand and placed it just atop his wife's, whose hand was placed underneath her daughter's. At least, there remained some of their dignity.

A figure jumped from the ceiling to the floor behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Casually, said figure extracted a white handkerchief from the folds of his coat and wiped the blood from her hair and her face. She didn't say anything nor did she open her eyes.

"You're always this messy."

"I hate being like this, Sasuke." He focused on cleaning the blood from her gloved hands next.

"I know. That's why I clean it for you."

* * *

The sunrise peeked behind the tall buildings, painting the whole city orange and red. Their hues are every where, welcoming the new day. Red, orange, pink, yellow shades here and there, it looked like a painting in real life. It looked so vibrant that she wanted time to stop and stay here forever. 

But of course, that's not possible.

Beside her, Sasuke held her hand, looking at the same scene like what she's doing now. Both are waiting for the sun to rise for quite some time now. They are dressed in their 'normal' black casual attires as they sat atop one of the highest buildings in Konoha city. Tired, they are, not physically but mentally. They always was, especially Hinata, after every mission. And they made it a habit to rest in this place.

"Ne, Sasuke…do you feel guilty when you kill?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "…sometimes." Her gaze never left the rising sun.

"…Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **Angsty, un. This is just a short fic…probably will end after 8 chapters or so, un. Yeah. Please review and merry Christmas! Sorry for the dark story, by the way. 


	2. Empty

**Crimson ****Moon**

By LianFex

**0 2 E M P T Y**

**空になります**

_You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness  
We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden  
Don't throw your life away  
I will hold your hand_

"…**D-technoLife **by **UVERworld**…"

**A/N: **Personally, I liked this chapter than the previous one but I still think I need a beta-reader. Beware of angst…and more.

* * *

_I ached._

_Why can't I breathe? Why can't __I __hold out my hand up high anymore? Where did the light went to? Why am I surrounded with darkness? Why am I alone? Where's everybody? Okaasan? Otousan? Niisan? Imooto? Where are you?_

_ It hurts._

_Okaasan…where are you? I'm afraid. Empty. I cannot see. I cannot breathe. I could hear my labored breath. I could feel the coldness in this void. I could__ feel the growing darkness eating away my being. Gradually, I could feel the building emptiness inside me. I could feel it. I could feel it under my skin._

_I'm afraid, okaasan._

_Empty. Void. Darkness. I could see it behind these closed lids. I don't want it at all! No, please! I want to step into the light! I want to be back to where I belong! I want to be back with my family! I want to…_

_I shuddered._

_Impossible. Slowly but surely, I could not feel anything at all. Numb. The word echoed. NUMB. My whole body was numb. From my head to my toes, I could not move at all. Why? Am I still alive? Did the coldness eat me away? Am I still here? Why can't I move at all?_

_Imprisoned, I am. I could not feel anything at all. I'm afraid, a growing apprehension crawling in my chest. Please! I don't want to be like this! Give me back my real me…not this lifeless, empty doll you summon__ed__ me in. I want to be back!_

_Okaasan, be here with me…_

_I cried, an odd feeling of happiness that I actually shed tears crawling in my subconscious. I could feel the wet trails dripping in my cheeks. At least I could feel it. At least I could feel my tears falling, despite the coldness. At least I could feel the burning fear inside me. Depressed and yet happy. Like a bitter sweet feeling._

_And then, for the first time living in this cold void, a warm hand __lay atop my hand._

_Then I smiled._

Cold hands gripped her white dagger tight as memories of the past came rushing back, flooding her senses. Her lips formed a thin line, desperate to shake it off. Her eyes glared at her own reflection at the dagger's blade. From where he was seating, Sasuke turned to look at her and instantly knew what she was thinking based on her expression.

Sometimes, the past came at random intervals.

"It's already late, Hinata. Go and sleep." He said, his eyes never leaving her face. She turned to his direction and gave him a weary small smile. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Iie…I have to polish my daggers. It's getting rusty."

"You've been polishing the same dagger for almost thirty minutes now."

She gave him a look and, realizing that she could not give a good comeback, sighed.

"Fine. You too."

"I can't," He raised a pink slip of paper in the air. "Mission. Two hours from now." She paused in mid-step and turned to him.

"Oh. That Karl guy?"

"Yeah."

"Aa…you'll be finish in about fifteen minutes, I guess."

"Hinata…" His voice changed tone. She smiled sheepishly and waved her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sleeping. Good luck. G'night." He nodded and she walked away, heading to her own chambers.

These are the kind of small conversations she had with him that would make her forget about her burdens. That's why she's glad that she is with him. She didn't know how he did it, but their strange exchange of words would sometimes take her mind away from the troubling thoughts she have ever since she was young.

She turned around the corner, her eyes silently regarding the barren metal walls. Their hideout looked like a warehouse, to be blunt. There is nothing in the place that could be close to what they called 'homey'. Everything screamed 'HIDEOUT'. There are little windows as possible and they are mostly small and always covered with heavy worn dark curtains. The only furniture in said place are the things they only needed: chairs, tables, beds, sink. And they are uncomfortable to boot.

But she didn't mind.

She reached her bedroom and dropped herself on her so-called bed with a thin leather mattress. Said bedroom is small with a small circular window just beside the bed. An end table, a chair nearby and a desk with her necessary things are the only furniture that occupied the small space. She turned to look at the moonless dark sky.

Moonless. Just like the night a few years back. She tried to shake it off but the memories flooded her senses. In her small room, she could almost smell the metallic scent in the air, taste the copper-like flavor on her tongue and could almost hear her own childish screams.

A single tear fell.

Why can't she just forget that night? Why is she plagued with endless nightmares that would leave her breathless and afraid in her wake? Afraid, she was. She always had been afraid when she was young. She had always been afraid of the dark, afraid of being alone, afraid of living a life she did not want and afraid of being away from others. But right now, she is no longer afraid.

Because she's living the hell she had always been afraid of.

A wise man once told her that "To conquer your fears, you must face them." In her current lifestyle, she had faced them and won. But that doesn't mean she's never afraid. In fact, after she conquered said fears, she gained another fear; a single fear and yet the greatest and the most impossible dread to conquer.

She's afraid of her own self.

Her own reflection reminds her of the monster she had become. Those eyes, once lively and filled with happiness, remained empty, void of life. She'll smile, she'll laugh and yet she wondered if ever it reached her eyes. When she's with Sasuke, their small conversations would make her forget of her own misery but she wondered if ever it reached her eyes how glad she is that Sasuke is with her.

Sometimes, she's afraid to look at her own hands, knowing how stained they were. She could feel how heavy they were, drenched with blood that could never be washed. Looking at her own hands, she could imagine the countless times she killed.

There were nights when she would wake up in the middle of the night and wash her hands until they bleed. Her half-deranged mind would always imagine them filled with blood. Her body automatically following what her subconscious mind would order. And it was during these nights when Sasuke would come inside with her and stopped her own delusions.

How he managed to do so, she could not fathom. She knew her crazed, bloodshot eyes would never leave her blood-stained hands. She knew her hands would never stop washing until her hallucinations would wear off. But whenever Sasuke would kneel beside her, cover her hands with his own and gently steer her away from the bathroom, the moment she laid eyes on her hands, they were clean.

He is her own medicine.

He never talk unless he was addressed to. Sometimes, he'll talk whenever necessary. But to her, his mere presence is enough to calm her nerves. She knew he got his own nightmares and it pained her to know that she is not there to help him out. She didn't know what they were but there were rare moments when he would go inside her chambers in the middle of the night without a word and lay beside her. These were the times when she knew she had helped him, although she didn't know how.

Both of them were complete opposites and yet they were both similar.

Opposites, they were, said their own boss. Where Sasuke had the strength and power, Hinata had the speed and agility. Sometimes, their clients would always think that the reason why she does the job fast and clean is because she wanted it done with. They were both right and wrong. Sasuke and she know that to die fast and painlessly would be a merciful act. That's why she always tried to hone her speed.

Careful clients would always choose Hinata since they wanted the job done efficiently, fast and clean. Also, Hinata makes a good undercover assassination with her gentle, innocent face and lady-like movements. No one would believe that such girl is capable of hanging a head on a stick and parading it for the whole world to see.

However, clients who wanted a brutal, morbid and slow kind of killing choose Sasuke since Hinata would refuse such kind of assassinations. Sasuke does not want to do so as well but for the sake of Hinata, he'll do it. Between them, they don't know which of them is the worse. Hinata, who kills more than him, or Sasuke, who executes a brutal and slow killing? Neither knew or wanted to know.

Both have their own nightmares and fears. Both have a past they could not forget. They never wanted to be like this. When their hands were stained and their hearts torn, their freedom and will were tied down. They were stripped down of what normal human beings had. Privilege, freedom, choice and life, both were deprived of such things. 'Hope', she even does not want to acknowledge the word. To them, hope is nothing but a silly word.

Once, when they were with friends that had left them since long, they had hoped. "Ne, after this, what do you want to become?" A friend had asked and Hinata had been giddy (or hopeful) enough to answer. "Doctor. I want to become a doctor." They had been young since then, not quite understanding that there were no 'after this'. They later realized the distressing truth when their friends left them one by one.

She woke up from her stupor when her trained ears heard the door open. Unconsciously reaching for her dagger underneath her pillow, she let out a relieved sigh when the dark figure of Sasuke appeared along with the familiar scent of apple that came along with his presence.

"I thought you were already asleep." He said in his usual monotone voice. She moved to give him space to sit on her bed. He sat, not looking at her but at the dark sky. She followed suit.

"Can't sleep. There's no moon." He nodded, understanding what it means. Their gazes roamed around the endless dark clouds on the sky as silence settled between them. Silence had always been comfortable when they are around. In silence, they find solace. In silence, they find understanding. Silence had always been the most favorable option, considering the fact that they need no words to explain their feelings.

To Hinata, her situation and pressures would sometimes drive her into madness and delusions. Sometimes, she could hardly keep up with reality and her mind would take her far back into the night where it all began. And then she would live the same nightmare over and over again, feeling the clammy cold hand gripping her heart, clenching it hard until she could hardly breathe. She would relive the same visions of death before her eyes and she would suffer the same agony. But Sasuke would always bring her back. His mere presence is enough and she would rather die than be left alone without him.

To Sasuke, his nightmares and fears would sometimes affect his own mind and actions. When Hinata had her own illusions, he was haunted with the ghosts of his past. The visions of his parents blaming him continued to haunt his being. Their voices whisper on his ears, telling him to join them. How many times he tried to take his life, he could barely count. But just the thought of leaving Hinata made him nauseous and sick. He could hardly handle the thought of being away from her and he knew that she needed him, just how much he needed her. When he is with her, breathing in her scent and her relishing her presence, all of those whispers and visions were drowned by her. Because when he is her, he actually felt alive.

To them, being in the presence of each other to kept them alive, with their sanity and lives intact. Because between them is one extraordinary bond. Not just one bond though, both shared multitudes of bonds. Bonds of survival, bonds of contentment, bonds of blood, bonds of sorrow…Bonds, strong as they were, had always been their ties to each other. To Hinata, Sasuke is her link to sanity. To Sasuke, Hinata is his link life. But each link runs deeper, exposing links and bonds that are even invisible to both of them.

Maybe bonds of love would be one of them, and yet these remained unseen by them both. They never searched deeper, anyway. To them, this pure bond they shared would always remain chaste. Their minds might be corrupted, their hearts may be torn, their souls might be sold and their hands might be tainted but this bond would always remain clean. And they would make sure of it.

"I should go now."

She turned towards his direction and gave him a small smile. He nodded and stood up, his eyes mesmerized at her own snow white orbs. He walked towards the door, without saying a word, before he halted as a thought ran in his head.

"I'll bring you some senzai when I'll arrive."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He closed the door behind him but did not leave just yet. Little did she know that behind that closed door, a small smile only meant for her crept on his face. And little does he know that her words before he left held so much meaning than what he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Nope, little action, yeah. Just wanted to express their feelings first. Uh, yeah. It's been fun to write this chapter…a lot. Haha! Hope you like it and as always, that review button is love.

Thanks to these people:

**Mahou Inu Alex, kawaiiitahina123, MoonIdiot, NanamiYatsumaki, DarkSmile, winterkaguya, Archee-chan, Anime-lover-44, KarenLovesMusic, show.me.the.stars, kenshinlover2002, SasukeUchiha911, princezzme**

And thank you for adding this story to the Kamoku Ai C2! I'm flattered. Thank you very much. (hugs)


	3. Visions

**Crimson Moon**

by LianFex

**0 3 V I S I O N S**

**ビジョン**

_Everything changes with time; when I feel as if I'll lose myself in the scenery  
I stop and stand still, close my eyes and remember your smile  
Dear lover, it's you; footprints of days gone by, please don't disappear_

"…**Toki No ****Namida** by **UVERworld**…"

* * *

_They are always with me._

_Fragments of the past, ghosts of my memories and pictures of times, I could always see them. When I open my eyes, hues of reds and blacks lay before my eyes. Even underneath these closed lids, I could see them. I could feel their presences. I could hear their voices. _

_They are everywhere._

_Wherever I go, they accompany me. In the shadows, in the light, even in my isolation, they remained by my side. __I tried to get rid of them, even tried to run away, and yet I know this would prove futile. Those ghosts, those visions and those voices, they are inside of me._

_They are me._

_I tried talking to those voices although I know it would question my sanity. They would say the same things. They would always tell me to join them, be with them. My mind would work on its own, ordering my own body to cut. End my life, they say. During those times when they whisper their desires, my mind and body would be theirs. I could just watch along, watching my life fluid pouring from the wound on my __flesh_

_They order me to cut, see._

_I never wanted to be like this. Sometimes, I cut not because they order __me __to but because I desire to. I cut not because I wanted to be with them but rather to stop these nightmares. Either way, they always win. Always had been, always will be._

_There are times when I could actually feel my mother's cold embrace, tightening every second, depriving me of air I badly needed. I always knew they were mere illusions of mine, just like the cold dark eyes of my father and the red glimmer in my older brother's orbs. Sometimes, I would unconsciously stop breathing and would only realize it until I'm choking. I don't know why but it would happen when I'm too caught up with my world and past. Involuntary action, I might say._

_When I look in front of the mirror, those lifeless dark eyes would stare back at me. I often wondered what happened to the young naïve boy who always looks up to his brother. Where did he go? Is he still within me? Those questions, those thoughts, ran in my mind most of the time…but would get shoved behind my mind. For reasons I don't know, they scare me._

_Visions and illusions.__ They are all the ghost of my past. In this dark abyss I drown myself __into,__ I could hear my own muffled cries and pleas. In those cold eyes, I see my real self. I could see what I had become and how empty I had been. In this eternal night, I never knew daylight._

_Until that one fateful day when __a __light shone through._

He walked down the empty streets. It's past midnight already, and there are little or no people outside this time. Underneath his black leather coat, he didn't mind that his shirt and pants are stained with blood, despite the fact that he kept washing it over and over again. For one thing, it is not his own. But he didn't mind. He got pretty used to it, although he never liked how it's turning out.

One of the streetlights flickered one and off, casting shadows here and there. For a second, he thought that he saw his deceased father just behind the posts. But just like before, he knew it's a mere illusion. He continued walking silently.

He held a lit cigarette between his fingers, trying to drown away the metallic scent and copper like taste that lingered in his subconscious. When did these hallucinations start again? He sure as hell knew that he never took cocaine and any drugs. Boss would make sure of that.

Maybe it was the day he woke up after that certain event? When he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room? Or how about the night after that? He is not sure but he did know that it is just a few nights after the event.

The event. Oh dear, his mind is certainly not going back to that topic. He did not want to nor did he desire to relish the past any longer. However, they kept coming back. And he can't do anything about it. So he endured them all, despite the visions, the whispers, the guilty conscience and the never ending cycle of death.

He turned around a familiar corner, where a few shops remained open despite how late the time is. A few streetlights are still working while some were busted out, making this part of town gloomier and dangerous than the rest.

He stopped just right in front of a certain rundown shop and went in. A familiar old man stood behind the desk, his round eyeglasses covering his eyes and with a kind smile on his face.

"Good evening, Ryou-san." Sasuke said in his signature monotone voice.

"No, no, Ichigo-kun," The old man said, clearly not informed what Sasuke's real name was. "It's early in the morning. Too early, I might say, hmm? Well, what do you need, boy?"

"A box of senzai, please. The same brand."

"For the little wife? Of course! Your overtime work must be angering her by now, hmm? No need to wait, boy. I'll get it for you."

It was strange that such old man could be capable of being cheery and active at two in the morning. But that is least of Sasuke's problem now. It took around two minutes before he was handed a white cellophane bag containing the box of senzai Sasuke assumed to be Hinata's favorite brand.

Sasuke walked away after giving the old man a polite bow. He walked to the opposite direction of the way he was supposed to go. It was already in his routine that he'll walk a few more minutes around before going back to their hideout. However, his paranoid senses caught on the swift rushing of the trees nearby, as opposed to its gentle swaying with the wind.

He continued walking, looking as if he didn't hear any of it. Nevertheless, his overly sensitive hearing heightened, trying to detect any unfamiliar and suspicious sounds in the background.

In the life that he had led till now, it had come to his (and her) knowledge that subtle change in the atmosphere, heavy tension in the air, shadows and such are signs that a certain mercenary must not ignore. Oblivious ones were killed because of these while some, although noticed and tried to locate where the enemies lie, died because of their lack in skills.

Feel. Locate. Anticipate. Then go for the kill. That had always been the rule. But there had been some exemptions.

For example, while trying to locate your foes, said enemy launched an attack before you could know where they are. In this situation, better know how many assailants are there, if you got enough bullets, throwing knives and such and know if you are in the position to fight.

Assess the situation first (and make it fast) then make your move. But if for any reason, you could not fight (too many enemies, not enough bullets or injured), try to plan a quick escape. But if this one last plan failed, try to find then eliminate the leader of the troupe then try to kill as many as you can. However, it would have been obvious that there is a ridiculously high possibility that you would annihilated in this last attempt, so be prepared to die.

These are mere examples of scenarios out of thousands that would might and might not happen in the battle field. Sasuke had been more than ready for more bizarre scenes. A shiny blade peeked from his long sleeves as he stopped in a field where no normal citizens would pass by and was set to his advantage. It took two seconds before a clash of metals was heard.

There are two masked assailants (he was blocking the two with his daggers). From what he could discerned, these three are awfully fast (based on their lean figures) and might have been professional killers. And they seem like they want it done with, fast. With a grunt, he kicked the one to his left, only to be avoided, shoved the other away and distanced himself.

The moment he landed on his feet, the two charged almost simultaneously. This put him to a lot of disadvantage, since he had to block and attack to people at the same time.

Quickly, he placed one of the daggers between his teeth, jumped and threw down shurikens at them. As soon as he threw the last batch, while they were quite busy avoiding them, he went just behind the one closest to him. Said attacker took a moment to realize that Sasuke was behind him before he got his neck slit.

Sasuke is fast, and he didn't have to deny it. However, he didn't realize that the other guy threw a throwing knife at him before he felt the numbing pain in his thigh. He let out a low growl of frustration before he turned around and threw his own batch of throwing knives. The first three missed but the fourth hit him on the head, killing him on the spot.

"Shit." He hissed, noticing the growing red stain on his pants.

He knew that his attackers are fast and skilled, but he got this strange thought that there is something else. As if something was planned. Who would even thought of hiring professional killers to kill them mercenaries? An opposing team? An enemy of their leader?

He rolled his pants carefully until the injured skin was exposed. He let out another low groan followed by a few strings of profanity at what he saw. How could he be so careless?

Not only was the wound deep and long but the sides are already turning bluish purple, a clear indication that poison was used. He took his belt rapidly and tightened it just above the wound so that the poison won't spread. It will take long before this is fully healed, he thought with a frown.

He took the bag of discarded senzai and hurried to their hideout.

* * *

The moment he entered their hideout, he felt the world close around him.

The bag of senzai fell to the floor.

The living room was in chaos. The sofa was torn and placed upside down, a slice in the middle where the cushion was coming out. The small television set was broken, glasses were shattered and lying everywhere. The lamps are broken and the whole house was dark save for the single ray of light that passed through a small partially opened window. Everything's a mess and he could hardly breathe.

He wished this is one of his sick delusions. He wished this is everything but reality. Hell, everything just as long as this is an illusion and that---god---where is Hinata?!

He hurried through the silent dark halls, his breath getting faster and faster every minute. Cold sweat broke in his flesh and he could hardly feel the pain in his thigh anymore. He felt numb. He staggered and he reached out to the wall blindly to regain his balance. Then he saw it. He smelled it. He _felt_ it.

Blood.

Fresh blood. That metallic copper-like scent. That slimy feeling. The remainder of death. He could feel it. He could even feel it pass his flesh through his bones. His own blood ran cold at the sight of the life liquid in his hands, knowing fully well who owned it. Cold clammy hands clenched his heart in its angry grip. He could feel it. He could _sense _it.

Death.

He ran, staggered, fell and ran all over again. His eyes went wide, his pupils constricted. He is slowly losing his grip on his sanity, slowly falling into the depths of senselessness. He could feel himself slipping as he tried to hold on. No, not now. Please, not now! She needs me!

He ran in the halls, feeling them growing longer and longer each passing minute. He opened doors, revealing darkened rooms. She's not there. His heart raced and he's afraid he's losing this inner battle of his while trying to find her. Please…not now…

More blood.

A trail of her blood. The cold hand gripped his heart harder he was afraid he would cry out in pain. He ran faster, his face getting paler every second. He didn't even mind his neglected wound nor did he even realized that he is getting weaker with each passing moment.

Then she saw her.

Wounded. Bloody. Lying on her stomach while clutching the rag underneath her, as if in pain. He stopped. As if time had stopped. Please…let her be alive. Please, oh Kami-sama, please… He ran to her, his eyes widened in panic. Slowly and carefully, he turned her to face him.

"Hinata…" His voice quivered ever so slightly.

Although his face remained its passive look, his eyes betrayed him. He assessed her, almost automatically. She's still bleeding and if she's not brought to the nearest doctor quickly, she might die. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, he carried her. His careful worried eyes gazed at her face before she opened her eyes, a little dazed because of the pain.

"S-sasuke…"

"Shh, please. Don't talk anymore…"He muttered, silently begging for her to keep silent and just keep alive. A slight movement in her head meant 'no' and she continued. "I-information…i-important…"

He nodded slightly as he opened a hidden metal door. He walked down the dark staircase that will lead them to a secret basement. She struggled to keep conscious as the pain became more evident in her eyes. "Five…a-assassins…b-better t-than us…injured t-three…" She trailed off before she closed her eyes.

"Keep alive, Hinata." _Please._ There was the silent plea in his words as he ushered her inside their car with tinted windows. He moved to sit in the driver's seat before he caught on the last words she said.

"T-they got…b-boss…"

* * *

**A/N: **There! I finally finished it! I'm very sorry for the late update and the…crappy writing skills. I'm under writer's block and I know I just have to finish this. Argh, go ahead and kill me. I'm also sorry for the crappy fight scenes. I'm not good with it so…sorry!

Many **thanks** to this people:

**KakeruTenshi, Tekii no aru tenshi, winterkaguya,Anime-lover-44,ItaFearMe, kenshinlover2002,kawaiiitahina123,SilentKiller1,nadakesgurl,MoonIdiot, show.me.the.stars,DarkSmile, JustPassingBy, princezzme,Rahlia Indigo,shinokunlover56 **especially to** Archee-chan **for the wonderful review! Thanks a lot, guys!

Reviews are food to soul! Thankies!


End file.
